


Honest To God, Knock Me Out

by sassylittleship



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panties
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-02 13:21:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17264936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassylittleship/pseuds/sassylittleship
Summary: Liam is tired.Theo has a pretty secret.Liam is now wide awake.--------"They had come so far in their friendship and now Liam was going to ruin it because he couldn't keep it in his pants."





	Honest To God, Knock Me Out

Liam was tired. 

Senior year was seriously kicking his ass. There were college applications, the struggle to keep his grades up, and the never-ending lacrosse practices. Not to mention, Liam was running as stand-in alpha with Scott and the rest of the old pack away at their respective colleges. 

So Liam was tired. And when he got home from practice, all he wanted to do was sleep. Today was no different. He trudged lethargically up the stairs to his room. He didn't even spare his room a glance as he threw his backpack in the corner and faceplanted on his bed, ready to get his nap on.

Except, the universe actually hated him and as soon as his head hit the sheets, his phone chimed. He groaned but ignored it. It was one text, it could wait until after his much-needed nap. So, he let his eyes drift closed.

Two more chimes sounded off consecutively. 

He screamed into his pillow. No, he would not let whoever was blowing up his phone ruin his nap time. If it was a pack emergency, they would call him so he can go right back to-

His phone started to ring almost violently.

Liam growled, eyes flashing, before throwing his pillow against the opposite wall so hard that pillows flew out of it. He ripped his phone off of his nightstand and didn't even bother to check caller ID.

"What?" He snarled into the phone. There was a beat where the only things that could be heard were Liam's own huffs and puffs.

"Well, it looks like Little Wolf is a little cranky."

Liam let out a hard sigh. Of course. He should just hang up and ignore him so he could get back to sleep. He should but-

"What do you want, Theo?"

You see, there was something about the guy that Liam just couldn't ignore. Sure, they had come a long way from saying they wouldn't die for each other in hospitals and were actually pretty great friends now, but Theo still found his way under Liam's skin at every opportunity. 

"I need you-" Theo said it in a low voice and Liam's insides flipped violently, blood rushing to his cheeks as well as down south. Ok, so here's the thing. Liam had long accepted that he was attracted to both men and women. If he was honest with himself, that discovery may have come during his time with Hayden. And the man who instigated that revelation was on the other side of the line. Theo was one of the most attractive and magnetic people he had ever met. Liam has found himself on more than one(every) occasion fantasizing about those hard muscles, those hands, and those piercing eyes. With one look, one hand on his shoulder, one word, Liam could never say no to him. 

"-to come pick me up."

"Huh? Oh." Liam cursed under his breath at his distracted brain. _I need you_. He was pathetic. 

"Yes, Liam, pick me up? You know it a car? Now." Fond exasperation crept into Theo's voice.

"Can't you ask Corey or Mason or literally anyone else?" Liam whined. He sure as hell didn't want to leave the comfort of his room. Theo ignored his plea and used one of his own.

"Please, Littlewolf?" he said and Liam could picture Theo looking up at him through his eyelashes, on his needs, pink mouth ready to- God he really needed sleep. 

Sleep. That's what he needed. Theo was trying to take advantage of Liam's caring side, but nope. No siree. Theo was not going to play him this time, absolutely not-

"Fine." Wait. No, that's not it. Stupid. Brain. Need. Sleep. Liam shouldn't be driving when he is this sleep deprived. Yeah. Now all he has to do is say that to Theo and he can back out of-

"Great, I'm at the Preserve." And he hung up.

Liam screamed into his pillow again.

 

*****

 

Liam pulled up to the Preserve with both windows wide open despite it being a particularly cold day. The sharp coolness of the air was keeping him from passing out behind the wheel. It was already dark by the time he got close. He smelled Theo before he saw him. He smelled like apples, oak, and freshly cut grass. Liam's mouth watered at the delectable smell, swerving a little bit in his exhausted state. He spotted Theo now, right at the edge of the woods with a gym bag slung over his shoulder, eyes down at his phone. 

"I'm not your chauffeur, you know," Liam pouted out the window at his friend. Theo didn't even bother looking up as he made his way around the car and slipped into the passenger seat. Liam rolled his eyes, but they slowly fluttered closed as he smelled Theo even stronger mixed with the musk of his sweat. The opened windows did nothing to air out the scent from the closed confines of the car. 

"You ok Little Wolf?" Liam's eyes snapped open. Theo had lifted his head up to stare at him, one eyebrow raised and the beginnings of a smirk on his face. _Pathetic._ God, he hoped Theo didn't scent the car right now because Liam only just realized he was starting to harden from just the smell of Theo alone.  _Jesus_ , he needed to sleep and stop being so pathetic. 

"I'm fine," Liam said a little too quickly.

"Ooookkkk," Theo said slowly, looking at him like he was a crazy person before turning back to his phone. Liam wanted so badly to smack it out of his hand but he knew Theo was texting Scott. Before he left, Scott had told Theo that he was considered part of the pack at that point with all that he had done and continued to do. Theo had started taking it upon himself to do patrols on the preserve across town and then relayed his report to Scott in detail, which is what Liam was assuming he was doing. Honestly, Theo's help with perimeter checks helped Liam get the little sleep he was getting. 

Theo tiredly directed Liam to his new apartment that resided just outside of the Beacon Hills city limits. Liam was horrible at remembering directions so Theo just rolled his eyes when Liam couldn't even guess what street the building was on. 

Ass soon as the car was in park, Theo sent Liam a wink and practically bolted to the front entrance. Liam just shook his head and shut his eyes again. The scent of a sweaty Theo would be in his car for weeks after this. He was gonna have to air it out over the weekend or he was never going to get into his car unless it was to jerk off. When he opened his eyes, Theo was still outside, checking his mailbox. Liam turned his attention back to his car.

Liam was just about to put his car into drive when he saw movement out of the corner of his eye. He glanced back over to see Theo bent over, having dropped a piece of his mail. While Liam would usually, and guiltily, check out Theo's tantalizing ass, something just above them caught his eye. By bending over, his shirt had ridden up and his pants had inched lower on his waist. And just above his waistband was the band of what could only be from a pair of lacy panties. Lacy, pink panties with a little bow on the back.

If Liam thought his brain was fucked before, it was straight up broken with no chance for repair now. Because  _Holy Shit_.

Theo.

Wears  _Panties_.

Liam choked on his own saliva as his brain suddenly brought him images of a flushed Theo on his bed in just a pair of pink panties, begging for him, like he did over the phone but darker, deeper, more fucked out.

And  _fuck_. Liam didn't know he could get this hard this fast. His wolf rumbled in his chest, obviously pleased by this new discovery. 

Suddenly, Theo stood back up, panties disappearing, and began turning to his car. 

Liam was knocked out of his trance and quickly put his car in drive and sped away into the night. He could see a very confused Theo in his rearview mirror.

Liam was panting like he was having a panic attack when he got home and finally got back to his room. He had shot through his house like a bullet, barely shouting a 'home, mom' before slamming the door shut in his room. 

Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. Like, jesus, Liam barely had a hold on his attraction to the other boy before but now he was never going to be able to get the image of Theo in panties out of his head. They had come so far in their friendship and now Liam was going to ruin it because he couldn't keep it in his pants.

Liam groaned, hands fisting in his hair in frustration to avoid jerking off to his Theo. Again.

Wait.  _His_ Theo. This was just his sleep deprivation talking. Right? Right. 

Right?

His mind was going a million miles a minute, mulling over a million more questions.

Does Theo wear panties all the time? Like during pack meetings? When they're just hanging out? Does he like other kinky things? How could he even afford expensive looking lingerie as a lowly diner employee? Was someone buying them for him? Is Theo gay? He doesn't have to be gay to like wearing panties but does that better the odds? How do they feel? Would he show them to Liam if he asked? 

That last questioned swirled around in his head as he did actually pass out from exhaustion.

He woke up to his alarm, alerting him to lacrosse practice for that Saturday morning. Liam groaned into his pillow and went to stand up. he jolted as he realized his pants, that he never changed out of the night before, felt stickier and heavier. 

When did he even come? Was it when he had his freakout back home? Or did he come in his sleep? Theo was making an absolute mess out of him and he wasn't even directly involved. Liam wanted to scream.

Except he didn't. Instead, he took a long shower, wasting the hot water as he tried to forget what he had seen the night before and will his dick from getting hard. A hard cock was not good for lacrosse practice. 

Despite his efforts, however, that little pink bow on the back of those panties would now leave him alone.

Unconsciously, Liam had already gotten himself dressed and opened his laptop on his bed. Liam had, he admits with a red face, scoured the internet of pretty much every type of gay porn there was. He had already known that panties on guys a did something for him so he didn't have to research that. The incident yesterday just confirmed that anything sexual having to do with Theo was the biggest turn on. Why did he open his laptop, then? Liam's fingers started moving across his keyboard and, before he knew it, he was on a website for men's panties.

His hands continued to move without his knowledge, his mind picturing Theo as each of the models, tiny panties leaving nothing to the imagination.  _Was Theo's cock as thick as them? Thicker?_

There was an item in his cart now.

His finger hovered over the mouse. There were so many thoughts going through his head, so he just shut it off. He was an impulsive guy and, you know what? He could afford to be impulsive when his life was threatened by something much scarier than a pair of panties every other week. 

But it _was_ scary. He didn't know what he was doing. He kept hesitating. Suddenly, a thought appeared, unwanted. 

_The blue would really bring out his eyes_

He clicked checkout.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what this is but I hope ya'll like it. Let me know if you guys want more!!!


End file.
